Strongest in America vs Strongest in Japan
by adamus-leo
Summary: A few years after the final battle with Yomi, Kenichi is now consider the strongest disciple in Japan. He and Miu now attend college. One day a man shows up and challenges Kenichi to a fight claiming to be the strongest disciple in America. Who will win? Why is a American in Japan? and is there to the American then meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first attempt at a fan fiction, so I hope it's a good one. This fanfic is set three years years after the current point in the manga. Kenichi is 20 and Miu is 19 and both of them are attending college after the final battle with yomi.

Ch.1

A tall man with a light complexion slowly walks down a sidewalk in darkness, as he walks under a street lamp it is visible he is wearing jeans. His T-shirt is black with white kanji written on it, that glows in the darkness. The man looks up at the sky and smiles looking at the Moonlight. The man takes a step just as a scream is heard. The man turns and runs towards the scream.

A teenage Japanese girl wearing a school uniform has her back against a brick wall at the end of an alley. A thin Japanese man wearing black pants and a white button-down shirt as if he had just come from a business meeting. "It's okay, I swear you will like it." The man said as he walked closer to the girl. "No!" The girl yells out. As the man takes another step forward, a hand reaches out and grabs the back of his shoulder.

The Japanese man turns his head to see who's behind him just as a fist hits him in the face. The Japanese man hits the asphalt and slides several feet on his back. The schoolgirl looks in fear and surprise at the silhouette man standing in the alley. All the girl can see is white kanji on the man's shirt glowing in the dark. In Japanese man tells her to run home and be safe. As the girl runs past the man she looks at his face thinks to herself "Why would an American be out walking the streets in Japan at night?"

The next day

A large college campus is shown surrounded by a high black metal fence. The sun is shining on a large metal sign in the front of the fence reads Koryou University. Kenichi is sitting outside at a picnic table in the middle of a grassy field surrounded by other tables eating a boxed lunch as groups of college age kids walk around talking and laughing. Kenichi thinks to himself "I love college all of the freedom, no uniforms I love being able to come in to school jeans and a T-shirt."

Behind Kenichi there is a large stone building with people walking in and out. Miu walks out of the building wearing a knee length red skirt, a pink T- shirt and a open blue jacket over. Miu walks up to Kenichi. "You were supposed to wait for me to get out of the library to eat lunch?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help it you cooking is just too good to wait for." Miu smiles "I will take that as a compliment. You always have loved my cooking." "Of course you the best cook I know." Kenichi said with a smile and a grain of rice on his face. Miu laughs "You have some rice on your face. Right here." Miu puts her index finger to her cheek.

Kenichi wipes his face as a girl wearing a pale red sundress with a white belt on the outside of her waist walks up to him and Miu. Miu turns her head "Aimi what's up?" "My little sister was attacked last night." "Oh my God, is she okay?" Miu asked sounding very concerned. "She's fine apparently an American came and save her from this guy who had her cornered in an alley."

"An American?" Kenichi asks surprised. "Yeah, she says that the guy was giant and had on a shirt that said I love Japanese girls." "Well what happened?" Miu asked. "She was walking home late after school and this older guy was following her he grabbed her, she screamed and pushed him away. She ran and took a wrong turn down a dead-end alley.

He was walking down the alley towards her when the American put his hand on the guys shoulder punched him across the alley." "Across the alley?" Kenichi asks surprised. "That's what she said, one punch in the guys slid 5 feet." "I don't know many Americans who could throw punch that hard?" Miu while thinking. "As long as she's okay that's all that matters. Right Aimi?" Kenichi said in a soft tone.

"That's right, I would love to stay and talk but I have to get to my fashion development class. Bye guys." Aimi says as she waves her hand and walks away. Miu turns to Kenichi. "I'm going to do some shopping for dinner tonight. I will see you back at Ryōzanpaku later. Kay?" "See you soon." Kenichi said with a grin. Miu walks across the campus and out to the street. Miu walks down the sidewalk reading her shopping list.

As Miu turns a corner she looks up to see a teen girl in the middle of the street with a car heading right at her. As the car honks Miu attempts to yell out, the girl turns just as a man runs into the street picks up the girl by putting his arm around her waist and carrying her like a football.

The man runs up the hood and roof of the car and lands on both his feet. The man stands the girl up and smiles. The girl looks at the man in shock. The man is very tall and towers over everybody in the area. He has a light complexion, a short buzz cut with a untrimmed beard and mustache. The girl hugs the man "Domo arigato."

The man looks down her and says in Japanese "It's not a problem just pay more attention next time and get home safe." The girl bows to the man and walks away down the street. Miu thinks to herself "To be able to carry another person and run across a moving car, he must have a lot of training." The man looks over, sees Miu and smiles. The man walks towards Miu.

As the man walks towards Miu she notices that he is wearing jeans and a T-shirt that has Thai writing on it and the silhouette of a man doing Knee technique. "Could he be the American who saved Aimi's little sister?" Miu thinks to herself. The man stands in front of Miu on the sidewalk. "Miu Furinji?, I have been looking for you forever." He said with a grin. Miu takes a fighting stance. "No need for that miss Furinji." "Oh yeah and why is that?" Miu growled angrily. "Cuz I'm not here for you, I'm here to fight your boyfriend, Kenichi Shirahama."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A jolt went down Miu's spine. "Who are you and what you want with Kenichi?!" Miu asked angrily. "Are you a rogue assassin from yomi? Wanting to kill Kenichi for the bounty?" The man chuckles a little. "Which one do you want me to answer first?" Miu just stares tensely at the man still in her fighting stance.

"My name is Andrew King, most people just call me AK or King. I am not assassin and I never liked yomi, those guys are jackasses. I'm not here to kill Kenichi for some bounty, he's no use to me dead." Andrew takes a step towards Miu. Miu throws a hard punch at Andrew's body. Andrew side steps and turns sideways, dodging Miu's punch. As Miu regains her stance and turns to face Andrew, she notices that both his hands are up in a defensive manner.

"I told you I'm not here to fight you and I don't like fighting girls but if you come at me like that again I will defend myself." Miu gets a surprised look on her face. "You won't fight a girl?" "I never said that, the only way I would ever lay my hands on a woman is that they were attacking me and I was defending myself." "He has a similar demeanor to Kenichi but not quite the same."

Miu thinks to herself. Andrew turns his back to Miu. "Tell Kenichi I will be looking for him."As Andrew walks off Miu puts down her guard. "Why would an American want to fight Kenichi? Kenichi should be safe for the time being. It's not like he knows where he is, if he's been looking for me forever he doesn't know where Kenichi is." Miu said inside her head. Miu continues to walk down the sidewalk with an uneasy feeling.

Back at Koryou University

Kenichi walks out of a large brick building to see two college kids walking down a path talking. "Did you hear there is an American talking to Aimi at the front gate?" One asked the other. "An American? No way why would an American be here?" Kenichi thinks to himself. "Could it be the same guy?" Kenichi walks down the path and to the front gate to see Andrew talking to Aimi in Japanese.

As Kenichi approaches, Andrew turns his head and sees Kenichi standing there. Andrew shoots Kenichi a wide grin. "Kenichi Shirahama, I've been waiting to meet you for a long time." Andrew said through his grin. Kenichi stops midstep. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Aimi turns to Kenichi "His name is Andrew King he is a American in Japan for a two-week vacation with some friends of his. He's the guy who saved my little sister."

"Well you deserve to be commended Andrew, saving a young girl from an attacker with only one punch is impressive feat. " Kenichi said smiling. Kenichi notices that Andrew is staring at him. "Uh.. What's up?" "I have come all the way from America to Japan to fight you and I'm not taking no for an answer." "What!?" Kenichi said in shock. "What's going on?" Aimi asked confused.

"I saved Aimi's sister when I was walking the streets looking for you or some of your friends." "Why do you want to fight me?" Kenichi asked with a surprised tone. "You're known as the strongest disciple in Japan your reputation has made it all the way to America." "Is that so?" Kenichi said sounding more serious. "You may be the strongest in Japan but I'm the strongest in the United States and I'm here to drop a challenge to see who is the strongest East or West?"

Aimi stands in the background as electricity shoots out ofboth Kenichi's and Andrew's eyes as they stare each other down." A cell phone ring tone is heard. "I will soon Kenichi, but right now I get to go." As Andrew walks away he turns to Aimi "Give my regards to your sister, I hope she's all right." Andrew answers the phone and walks down the sidewalk. Kenichi thinks to himself "Why does he want to fight me so bad?... And who was on the phone?"

Kenichi looks over to see Aimi still standing there trying to make sense of what just happened. "I have to go and find Miu are you gonna be okay getting home?" "I should be, at some point explain to me what's going on between you and him?" Aimi replied. "When I know what's going on I'll let you know." Kenichi said as he walks down the sidewalk. Kenichi is outside of Ryozanpaku when he sees Niijima approaching him. "What do you want now Niijima?"

"Hey, is that any way to treat a friend?" Niijima asked sarcastically. Kenichi just gives Niijima a dirty look. "Anyway I'm here because I heard you ran into an American who wants to fight you. I just want his name so I can do some research for you to find his weakness. I mean come on, you are the strongest in Japan no one can beat you. So what's the American's name?"

Niijima said with his PDA and stylus in hand. "He said his name was Andrew King." A chill goes down Niijima's spine as he drops the stylus. "What's wrong Niijima?" Kenichi thinks to himself "I have never seen him make that face before." "The King is here? In Japan?" Niijima said sounding startled. "The King?" Kenichi said confused. Niijima's head stiffly turns to Kenichi.

"You are going to fight the King? This... Is... gonna be the greatest battle the Shinpaku Alliance has ever been in." "What are you talking about?" Kenichi asked still sounding confused. As the large wooden door of Ryozanpaku opens both Kenichi and Niijima turn to see Miu and Kenichi's Masters in the doorway. Miu's grandfather steps forward.

"Kenichi we have much to discuss if you are going to fight the number one disciple of America." Kenichi and Niijima walk into Ryozanpaku's living room and have a seat on the floor. Miu and the Masters in a circle on the floor. "So how did you guys know about Andrew?" Kenichi asked. "I ran into when I was leaving the college. I saw him save a girl from being hit in traffic. He walked up to me, knew exactly who I was and said he was in Japan to fight you." Miu said concerned.

"This is the first time a number one disciple of a country has challenged a number one disciple of another country." The elder replied. "I have plenty of information and stats on him." Niijima said with a smirk. "He is one of the best known fighters in America." "Wait I never said I would accept this challenge." Kenichi said defensively. "I don't even know why he wants to fight me." "Well I guess we will have to find out, why he came to Japan specifically and why he chose you as opponent." The elder replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to get out but I was failing a class at my college and needed to focus on passing. Please forgive me but I needed to focus on my schoolwork. There'll be more chapters coming throughout the summer.

CH.3

Kenichi stares at his masters looking surprised and scared. "You mean I don't get a choice in this?" "You were the one who said he wanted to be stronger. To get stronger you must fight stronger opponents." The elder replied. Kenichi thinks for a moment. "I do want to be stronger but I would like to know why he came from America to fight me. All of the other opponents I've had over the years, have wanted to fight me for the glory or the bounty.

This guy came from across the world specifically to fight me. I just don't get it. He seems like a nice guy, I mean come on he saved two girls that he didn't know?" "What are you saying Kenichi?" Miu asked. "I want to know more about this guy before I fight him." Kenichi said sternly. "That's great because I have all of his stats here." Niijima said while holding up his PDA. "That's a start, let me see it." Kenichi said curiously.

Niijima walks over to Kenichi. "Andrew King is known as the King in America." Niijima said while tapping the screen of his PDA. A video of Andrew fighting appears on the PDA. "He was a champion in several styles including boxing, muay thai, judo and Brazilian jujitsu before going into the underground. He was the youngest underground national champion ever. He has even beaten some master level fighters."

Sakaki laughs a little. "This kid must be something if it he can really take down a master. "What do you mean was?" Kenichi ask. "He disappeared from the underground fight scene about two months ago and no one seen or heard from him since." Niijima said with a sarcastic tone. "Why would he just disappear if he was the top fighter?" "Nobody knows but my guess is that he came to Japan to fight you because he ran out of opponents in America." Niijima said in the same sarcastic tone.

"Well then Kenichi we will have to start right away on your training if you are to fight him." The elder said with a grin. Kenichi's head turns to his masters. "But I have finals coming up." Kenichi said scared. "Don't worry we know that you can do both." The elder replied. Kenichi gets a surprise and scared look on his face. "I will go and get more stats on the King while you train maybe he has a weakness." Niijima said smiling as he walked towards the door of the dojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

As the sun shines throughout the town, Niijima walks down the sidewalk while tapping his PDA screen. "Dammit! He's gotta have a weakness, there's gotta be something I'm missing." "What's wrong?" Niijima turns and sees Miu standing next to him. Niijima let's out a scream. "How did you?" "What's going on you seem frustrated?" Miu asked. "I've been watching every video I can find of Andrew fighting but I can't find any weakness, any opening in his style."

"What do you mean? That Kenichi can't beat this guy?" Miu asked frantically. "Kenichi has been a lot of guys in the past who didn't seen to have a weakness but this guy is different, he is on a whole other level." "Kenichi can beat this guy, I know he can." Miu said with a smile. "Beep beep." "What was that?" Miu asked. "It's an e-mail." Niijima replied. Niijima taps on the screen and reads the e-mail. "We have to go now." Niijima said in a fast manner. "Why what's going on." Miu asked confused. "I just got an e-mail about the location of Andrew. I'm gonna go and spy on if I can."

A little while later

Niijima and Miu hide behind a building while looking around the corner to see Andrew surrounded by six college age Japanese men on the sidewalk. "You damn American! You walk around like you own Japan. We are going to teach you respect." The leader said. "I don't know what I did to offend you but I don't want to fight you guys." Andrew said in Japanese. " The leader of Japanese men laughs. "You offended us by wearing that shirt." He said while pointing at Andrew's American flag shirt.

"We have to deal with you ignorant Americans all the time now, you walk around like you so much better than us and were tired of it." The man standing behind Andrew tries to bear hug him. Andrew grabs the man's arm and judo throws in into one of the other men. "Get him!" The leader yells. The rest of the men rush Andrew and are quickly sent flying to the asphalt. Niijima smiling. "He is a lot better in person than I thought."

Niijima turns to Miu to see a look of shock on her face. "He is one of the best I've ever seen. In all the years I traveled the world with my grandfather, I have only seen a handful of people at his level Kenichi included. He could really be stronger then Kenichi." Police sirens are heard. Niijima and Miu come out from around the corner. Andrew looks at them intensely. "Have you come to discuss terms of the fight?" "Andrew you gotta get out of here. The cops are coming for you." Miu said concerned.

"Andrew she's right we gotta go." A female voice said. Andrew's eyes get wide as he turns around. "Sandy?... Why are you here?" Miu whispers to Niijima. "Who is she?" "I don't know." Niijima whispers back. Miu and Niijima look at the girl standing behind Andrew. "She's gorgeous." Miu said surprised. The girl is tall for a girl coming to about Andrew's chin with long straight Brown hair going to the middle of her back. She has light blue eyes that almost smile. The girl has a light complexion and a curvy pear-shaped body. Andrew turns to Miu and Niijima. "Tell Kenichi I am still coming for him." Andrew grabs Sandy's hand and runs down the street.

Back at Ryozanpaku

Miu and Kenich sit on the floor of the tea room. "yeah he was with a girl." Miu said. "A girl? Who is she?" Kenichi asked. "We don't know but Niijima is checking his sources." Niijima busts into the room. "I found her!" "Really? Who is she?" Kenichi asks. "Sandy Bolt is her name, she a nursing student from the same college that Andrew dropped out of." "Is she a fighter?" Miu asks. "No, not that I can find." "Why would she be here with Andrew she's, fighter?" Kenichi wonders. "According to my sources she's been Andrew's personal medic for the past two years. Treating his wounds after fights and helping him through school." "So she's only here to treat his wounds after he fights me?" Kenichi said confused. "Something doesn't add up and I'm in the find out what."


	5. Chapter 5

ch.5

**The next morning**

Kenichi, Miu and Niijima walk down a street. "Where do you think Andrew and Sandy would be staying?" Miu asked. "I don't know, but a guy like that in Japan definitely sticks out." Kenichi replied. "Beep Beep" Niijima's PDA goes off. "Is that one of your informants? Do they know where Andrew is?" Kenichi asked. "Yeah, but this info has to be wrong?" Niijima said confused. "Why is that?" Miu asked sounding just as confused as Niijima. "The info I have says that Andrew has been seen around the Park Hyatt Hotel?" "That's one of the best hotel in the country; how could he be staying there?" Miu said sounding surprised. "I don't know but let's find out." Kenichi said sounding determined.

**Later**

Kenichi, Miu and Niijima walk into the lobby of the Park Hyatt Hotel and are stunned at the beautiful architecture. The floor is made out of gray marble, there are carved white marble columns holding up the ceiling, to the right there is a café with people drinking gourmet coffee and sitting on leather couches. Kenichi, Miu and Niijima walk up to the front desk, where a tall young Japanese man in a black business looks up at them. "Can I help you young people? Do you have a reservation?"

"We are actually looking for someone who staying here?" Kenichi asked politely. "I'm sorry but our client list is confidential." Miu steps forward. "Sir the man we are looking for is a friend of ours and we need to talk to him urgently." The man looks at Miu and smiles. "You're cute miss." Kenichi gets an angry look on his face. The man looks around. "Okay just this once." The man begins to type on a computer from him."What is the name of your friend you are looking for?" "Andrew King." Miu said with a smile. The man types on the keyboard of the computer. "Andrew King and Sandy Bolt have been with us for four days and will be here for total of ten days."

"Wow ten days in a place like this must cost a fortune." Kenichi thought to himself. "I wonder how they could afford it?" All of a sudden a hand reaches out and touches Kenichi's shoulder. "Kenichi its about time you showed up." A voice said. Kenichi spins around into a fighting stance to see Andrew standing there. The people in the café area stare at Kenichi in his fighting stance. Miu puts her hand on Kenichi's shoulder. Kenichi gets out of his fighting stance and stands up straight. "How did he sneak up on me." Kenichi thought to himself.

"Andrew we have come to talk to you about why you want to fight Kenichi?" Miu said softly. Andrew smiles. "Come on up then." Andrew starts walking towards the elevator. Kenichi, Miu and Niijima look at each other concerned as if to say can we trust him? "Are you guys coming?" Andrew said while hitting the button for the elevator. Kenichi, Miu and Niijima walked into the elevator with Andrew. The four of them get off the elevator and walk down the hall to a door that reads 426. Andrew opens the door. "Please don't mind the mess." As the four of them walk into the room, Kenichi, Miu and Niijima are amazed at the size and quality of the room.

There is a big screen TV in a living room, a king size bed, a full kitchen and a luxury sized bathroom. Sandy walks out of the living room and into a kitchen. "Andrew you back?" Sandy is wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a purple tank top with her brown hair tied back in a pony tail. Sandy looks surprised when seeing Kenichi, Miu and Niijima standing there. "Wow didn't think I would see you guys here." Andrew reaches into the fridge. "You guys want a soda or something?" "We're okay." Kenichi said softly. "Okay then you guys must just want to get down to business." Andrew sits down at the kitchen table and gestures for Kenichi to sit at the other end.

As Kenichi sits down Sandy stands behind Andrew just as Miu and Niijima stands behind him. "So do you want to parley now?" Andrew asks. "Before we do that I want to know why?" Kenichi asks sternly. "Why what?" Andrew asks confused. "Why me and why come all this way just to fight?" Andrew exhales and looks at Sandy. Andrew looks back at Kenichi with a Stern look. We've always wanted to visit Japan and I have always wanted to be one of the strongest fighters in the world we figured we could kill two birds with one stone on this trip. Its nothing personal if that's what you think." "So it's just business, you do not have a vendetta against or want to kill me?" Andrew laughs. "I don't believe in death matchs but be forewarned I am willing to die in this fight." Kenichi extends his hand. "7 PM tomorrow night at the Ryouzanpaku dojo. We will parley then." Andrew shakes Kenichi hand. "Agreed."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

Andrew and Sandy walk through the dark streets until they find a large wooden gate surrounding a property. Andrew walks up to the gate and pushes it open. As Andrew and Sandy walk on to the property Sandy is amazed at the level of landscaping of the grounds. There is a garden to the right and a Koi pond to the left, in front of them is a large building with paper sliding doors. As they come to the paper door it slides open. Miu is standing there in the doorway smiling to greet them.

"Please come in you two." In the center of the room there is a low leg table with two pillows on either side of it. Kenichi is sitting on one side of the table. Andrew and Sandy sit on the opposite side of Kenichi. Andrew reaches into his coat pocket. "Here this is for you guys." Andrew holds up a plastic baggie with teabags in it. "It's English tea so it might be a little different than what you're used to. Miu is a little reluctant to take the baggie.

"I was always told to never show up to someone's house empty handed, if you are worried about me trying to poison you guys I will drink first." Andrew said with a slight laugh. Miu takes the bag and walks towards the hallway door. When Miu opens the door she sees all the masters eavesdropping. " Oh my god, I can't believe you guys after all these years you are still doing this."

"Well it's not everyday my disciple is gonna fight one of the best fighters in the world." Sakaki while holding a beer bottle. "Our disciple Sakaki..." Sakaki turns to see Kensei stand behind him. "and over the years he has been training here he has fought several people claiming to be the best in world and beaten them... but this kid is different, the aura he puts off I can't tell if its good or bad yet." Miu hurries back to the table with a pot of tea and pours everyone a cup. Andrew picks up his cup and takes a sip. Kenichi and Miu look at each other in relief. " I told you there would be no point to posioning you."

Kenichi and Miu grab their cups and take a sip. "It's strong, but very good." Kenichi smiles. "It reminds me of when I was young traveling with my grandfather." Miu said with sparkles in her eyes. " So down to business." Andrew said changing the air in the room. "Yeah I think we put it off long enough." Kenichi getting serious. " Have you ever parlayed before?" Andrew questioned. " No, come to think of it I have never had an opponent who wanted to plan a fight." Kenichi said confused.

Andrew gives a little chukle. "Think of it as a battering meeting for the rules and location of the fight." "Makes sense, how do start?" "I challenged you so you get first pick." Andrew said as if he had done for years. Kenichi looks a Miu. " I want Miu and and my masters to witnesses?" "I have no problem with that, as long as Sandy, my masters and friends can be there as well but I request Niijima not be in attendance." Kenichi looks at Andrew confused. "Can I ask why?" "I do not want my power level recorded by him." Sandy sips her tea and looks at Andrew caringly. Miu catches the look Sandy gave. "I understand that and will make sure he is not there." Kenichi said calmly.

"My turn, I want no holds barred, no technique would be off limits." Andrew said in a calm stern tone. "So we would fight until one of us would be knocked out or gave up?" Kenichi sounding hesitant. Kenichi looks over at Miu and smiles. "I agree. So what is next?" "Just time and place." Andrew said while looking a Sandy. "I have midterms this week how is Saturday?" "Fine with me." Andrew sounding a little exticed. "What about midnight? Americans usally like late night fights." Andrew and Sandy share a laugh "We do but we have plans that night, but if you want to stick to an American favorite we can fight at dawn."

" that will work for us." Kenichi holding back a laugh. "Finally I want our fight to be in a cage." Andrew sternly. "You can not have a cage fight in Japan, its illegal." Miu shocked. Andrew gives Miu and scary look. "We could pit fight?" Kenichi said trying to break the tension. "no one gets a good view during a pit fight." Andrew said turning his head towards Kenichi. "What about the tennis courts at your college?" Sandy questioned. Andrew, Kenichi and Miu all look at Sandy. Kenichi turns to Miu and whisper. Kenichi turns back to Andrew. "We agree to that." Andrew stands up and extends his hand. Kenichi stands up and shakes Andrew's hand. Andrew gives Kenichi a death stare "Hope you are ready for a war." "I am counting on it." Kenichi while staring back at Andrew.


	7. Chapter 7

ch. 7

As both Andrew and Kenichi train the 5 days pass and Saturday the day of the fight has arrived. Kenichi, Miu and his masters walk across grass and through darkness, as they reach a tennis court. The court itself is nothing fancy, a square green clay cracked surface with the net and posts missing, all surrounded by a nine foot high chain link fence with a gate on two sides. Just as Kenichi touches the fence, he sees the sun rising and light spreading. The images of Andrew, Sandy and several other people appear on the other side of the court.

Andrew looks through the fence to see Kenichi wearing his white GI and smirks. Kenichi looks throught the fence at the people with Andrew. One is tall with tanned skin, long black hair in a pony tail and thick with muscle. Two are pale and only a few iniches taller then Kenichi himself but a bit heaver with short redish brown hair. The last one stands out from the rest, he is about Kenichi's height and weight but much older with blonde hair and a light brown complextion. " Is that who i think it is? " Sakaki questioned. "it is." Kensei replyed.

" Matt the dragon, muay thai champion in all of America not just the United States. The Romero twins, top ranked judo, brazilian jiu jitsu and vale tudo champions... " " ...and Danny Zhang, master of Northern kung fu and full contact karate. " Sakaki finished. " Seems this young man has had some good teachers for you to know them. " The elder slowly states. Andrew takes off his shirt leaving him in just a pair of black athletic shorts and revealing various tattoos across his body from all around the world.

"Wow, he has more muscle tone then I thought. " Kenichi said to himself a litte concerned. Sandy hands Andrew a pair of black leather fingerless gloves, he takes the gloves and kisses her. Andrew opens the gate to the tennis court and as he steps in he straps on the gloves. Kenichi tightens his black belt, opens the gate and steps in. " Before we begin, can I ask how you how you got rid of Niijima? " Andrew asked some what joking. " " I told him we were fighting at a club down town, he will busy for a while. " " So you ready? " Andrew said with a smile. " Yeah let's do this. " Kenichi reply excited. Andrew and Kenichi charge each other.


End file.
